Ho Interferito Il Fuoco
by CharizardRulz-Cyborg009Wolf
Summary: My first yaoi, you've been warned. This is what happens when 002 and 009 come back to Earth. Flames excepted.


**Ho Interferito Il Fuoco**

_CC009: Ok, this is my second songfic._

_002: What does the title mean?_

_CC009: I Caught Fire_

_004: Whose gonna catch on fire?_

_CC009: I'm not saying anything. This story is a YAOI! You've been warned. JA, disclaimer._

_JA: No._

_CC009: DO IT../holds up -insert strange torture weapon here-/_

_JA: OK, ok, CC009 does NOT own Cyborg 009 or I Caught Fire by The Used._

_CC009: Was that so hard? Get on with the fic._

* * *

004 looked into the infirmary. 002 and 009 were there. They were both on the mend after 009 went into space to destroy Black Ghost, then 002 followed him. As far as they knew, 009 had defeated their nemesis. 

009 was definitely healing faster than 002, considering he was up and walking while 002 had been confined to a bed.

004 walked in just as 009 walked out after saying a quick hello. 004 said his hello and walked to 002's bed. 002 looked up as he came closer and smiled at him. 004 sat down the bed.

"Hi…" he said.

_Seemed to stop my breath  
__My head on your chest  
__Waiting to cave in  
__From the bottom of my…  
__Hear your voice again  
__Could we dim the sun  
__And wonder where we've been  
__So kiss me like you did  
__My heart stop beating  
__Such a softer sin_

002 smiled again, "Hi." he replied. 004 smiled back.

"I was so afraid you wouldn't come back." 004 suddenly said. 002 stared at him. Then he seemed to have realised he was doing so, because he looked pointedly away.

"So was I…"

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
__In your eyes  
__I lost my place  
__Could stay a while_

004 looked at him, it was strange, 004 had been so terrified that 002 wouldn't come back, as he had said. He was so scared that he could never tell 002 how he truly felt, but now that 002 was back, 004 had been rendered mute by the piercing onyx eyes watching him.

_And I'm melting  
__In your eyes  
__Like my first time  
__That I caught fire  
__Just stay with me  
__Lay with me  
__Now_

"Why?" asked 004 quietly. 002 stared at him and 004 stared back.

"Because…" 002 blinked and looked out the window. "Because I wanted to see everyone again."

_Never caught my breath  
__Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
__Ever know each other  
__Trust these words are stoked  
__My cuts aren't healing  
__Learning how to love_

They both knew it was a lame cover up, but 004 didn't press him.

"So what's been happening while I've been out?" 002 started merrily. 004 smiled to himself, typical 002, always avoid questions by starting cheery conversations.

_I'm melting (I'm melting)  
__In your eyes  
__I lost my place  
__Could stay a while  
__And I'm melting  
__I'm your eyes  
__Like my first time  
__That I caught fire  
__Just stay with me  
__Lay with me  
__(Stay with me lay with me now)_

"Nothing much." said the walking arsenal, and finally, he snapped.

"Why were you really afraid that you weren't going to come back?" As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't. 002 looked at him for a moment, then he looked at his hands in his lap.

"Because - because…"

"Yes?" 002 mumbled something that 004 didn't catch. "What was that?"

"I love you, ok!" he yelled.

_You could stay and watch me fall  
__And of course I'll ask for help  
__Just stay with me now  
__We could take our heads off  
__Stay in bed and just make love that's all  
__Just stay with me now_

004 just stared, his eyes wide. Never in his dreams had 002 ever said that. 004 moved closer to him and looked into 002's eyes with a questioning gaze.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked softly. 002 stared just as intensely back.

"No."

_I'm melting (I'm melting)  
__In your eyes  
__I lost my place  
__Could stay a while  
__And I'm melting_

Without warning, 004 threw himself at 002 and enveloped him in a tight embrace. 002 didn't move, except to gaze intently at the silver-eyed Cyborg.

"I can't believe it," said 004 before lowering his lips to 002's.

_In your eyes  
__Like my first time  
__That I caught fire  
__Just stay with me  
__Lay with me  
__In your eyes  
__I lost my place  
__Could stay a while  
__And I'm melting  
__In your eyes  
__Like my first time  
__That I caught fire  
__Just stay with me lay with me  
__(Stay with me, lay with me)_

When both were out of breath, they broke their kiss but remained in their embrace. 004 pulled away just far enough to look deep into 002's eyes.

"Jet… Don't ever leave me again," said 004 sharply.

_In your eyes  
__Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
__I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
__In your eyes  
__Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

"I won't." promised 002.

_I'm melting in your eyes…_

* * *

_CC009: ok… That kiss sucked, well I think the whole thing sucked 'cause I can't write romances. But if you think different, or the same, or whatever, that's your choice._

_JA: Please review._

CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz


End file.
